


Stay With Me

by halseys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: "Stay with me. I need you on my side.""I thought you weren't going to beg.""You know how I beg." Graham feels himself suck in a sharp breath of air, the younger man's teasing tone always hit him in his weak spot, "This isn't like that." Joe's hand goes to his waist, tightening and gripping the side of his jacket.Or a continuation of tonight's episode (24.1.18), which explores Joe & Graham's relationship a bit more.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell, and so are you for clicking on this!

"Look I'm not going to beg. I need to know if you're gonna be back for good." Joe turns, catching Graham's gaze.

"We, uhm... We both know how much I owe you." Graham declares, the weight of the words felt heavy in the room. "But the way you've been acting... That's not who I thought you were."

"You know I had to do it," he sighs,  "Graham," Joe mutters his name, stepping forward and ducking his head into the nape of the older man's neck, nose brushing against his jaw, "stay with me. I need you on my side."

"I thought you weren't going to beg."

"You know how I beg." Graham feels himself suck in a sharp breath of air, the younger man's teasing tone always hit him in his weak spot, "This isn't like that." Joe's hand goes to his waist, tightening and gripping the side of his jacket.

Graham has a lot of regrets in his life, but meeting Joseph Tate wasn't one of them. The man was half his age, but the first time they tumbled into bed together, after Joe had signed a specifically incredible deal, Graham couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Sure, he'd crept out in the early hours of the morning back to his own bed, and they'd both pretended it never happened until it happened the second time then the third and so on and Graham found himself more at home in Joe's bed than he did his own.

The things is, he knows what people would say. They'd think he was a dirty old man lusting over a much younger guy, but it wasn't like that. Joe had saved him. He'd picked up a drunken mess of a man and turned him into the man he was today. They're friendship had tumbled into something more. It was natural. He'd fallen in love, and it was him and Joe against the world.

Until, Debbie Dingle came into the picture. He'd watched Joe wine and dine her, literally stood by his side as he seduced this beautiful woman, but still came crawling back to Graham at the end of the day. He'd once heard them going at it in the bedroom next door and it made bile come to his throat, knowing what they were doing. It made Graham lock the door to his bedroom that night and pretend he was asleep, even when he heard Joe knocking.

What Graham didn't realise that his actions were making Joe hate Debbie even more than he did before. Yes, he wanted to cause her pain, and by default hurt Charity, but he never meant to hurt Graham. She was making Graham distance himself, making him back away from Joe's touch - something he'd never done before. It was irritating - she was irritating. And then, through his hatred for her and her family he'd done some horrible things, some unforgivable things and Graham had started to take her side. The older man had told Joe he was going too far, and he felt lost. Whatever he did, it felt like Graham was slipping through his fingers.

Graham backs out of Joe's grip, taking steps away from him.

"Don't walk away from me. You said you'd never leave me." Joe clenches his jaw, reciting words that Graham had uttered when they'd been wrapped in sheets together.

"I said a lot of things."

"Like you loved me?" He steps in closer, taking strides until Graham's back is against the wall. He knows how strong Graham is and if he wanted to get away then he would.

"You said you loved me too."

"I did say that. You haven't said it since Debbie came along. Ever since her you haven't looked at me the same. You've been going against me."

"I'm never against you." Joe smirks, gazing down at the their bodies being pressed together - he was against him in other ways, "you helped me."

"Is that what this is? Gratitude?"

"No. It's jealousy." Joe appreciates the honestly, he knows Graham isn't one to beat around the bush. "There's no reason to be jealous," Joe shakes his head, smiling,

"Debbie means _nothing_. You mean _everything_." Graham nods, as stoic as ever. "So, you'll stay?"

"I'll stay."


End file.
